Look Around
by Trebla
Summary: A bit of a variation on the lunchtime scene in NBK and some inner monologue from Kurt's point of view.


my title sucks because i needed it to tie in with the theme of the story. XP at least it's not what id originally planned to call it... "Never Been Kissed." original, right? ;D

this is my contribution to the woefully small Klaine (i laughed when i saw a name had already been created for them) section of the Glee fanfiction. i'll admit, ive never wanted to read Glee fics before, but after Never Been Kissed... ;D well, i just couldn't resist.  
but Hey-Soos, i'll die if i ever have to watch Will kissing the Beast ever again. EVER.  
*still creeped* anyway. this is probably my shortest fic yet, around 640 words without this little blip here. so yeah. enjoy!

EDIT: i'm idiotic. XP his name is KAROFSKY. K-A-R-O-F-S-K-Y. XP ive fixed it!

* * *

Kurt was always looking around. It had become a natural defense mechanism, a way to assure himself that no emminent danger in the form of homophobic jocks or sneering cheerleaders was anywhere near by. Whenever Kurt did anything that could be even remotely interpereted as gay, his eyes would always flick about his surroundings before proceeding. It was for just a moment, and no one had ever noticed it.

No one, that is, except Blaine.

Ah, how he was astounded by that first meeting, the way Blaine had so casually taken his hand as if they were old friends. And oh, that performance! What a beautiful, sensual voice. It made the poor boy flustered just to think about it.

They'd become fast friends after the failed spying attempt, keeping in touch by means of cell phone and the occasional after-school hangout. Kurt had spent more than one night trying desperately to stay awake, in anticipation of the dark-haired male's next witty response or playful comment.

Blaine never looked around. He was always so confident, so sure of himself. Kurt envied him for it, had thought he hated the other for it. As it turned out, the opposite was quite true. Kurt's feelings began to change from envy to admiration, and eventually, a deep attraction unlike any he had yet experienced.

Not that Blaine needed to know any of this, of course. To him, Kurt was merely a good friend who suffered from the same kinds of problems that he had. There was nothing to be found in ways of a relationship; Kurt was too afraid for that.

And then came Karofsky.

The very thought of the creep made Kurt bristle in rage. He'd wanted that jerk to know exactly what it was like to be shoved around and bullied all the time, so he took up Blaine's advice and stood up for himself.

Just when he'd thought he'd won, and the guy would back off and leave him in peace, what does he do? Grabs his face and _kisses _him, like it was his plan all along! Kurt was disgusted. But more than that, he was hurt. He was scared.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to hate Karofsky, but he realized he couldn't. The man was a brute and a boor, but on the inside, he was just as scared as Kurt. He couldn't hate him for that.

But still, the fact of the kiss had shocked him to his very core. And so, sitting on the concrete steps of his school, he told Blaine his secret.

"Until yesterday, I'd never been kissed before," Kurt admitted quietly, trying to hold his emotions in. Crying would prove himself a weakling in front of Blaine, and he didn't ever want that.

His eyes flicked around unconsciously, taking in the area. Blaine frowned.

"Why do you do that?" he asked suddenly. Kurt blinked.

"Do what?"

Blaine chuckled a little, which made Kurt melt inside at the sound. "Your eyes," he said, gesturing. "You're always looking around, like you're afraid of someone seeing you."

Kurt paused. There it was, all his weakness splayed out on the ground before him like a banner proclaiming his insecurity. "I...guess I am," he responded, staring at the ground. "I'm always afraid of somebody else coming along to bully me, so I look around to make sure they aren't looking."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears well up behind them. Surely Blaine would realize how silly he was, and laugh at his weakness. After all, he was always so strong, so confident. Kurt could never live up to that.

Suddenly, a gentle finger was under his chin, tilting his head up. Kurt blinked, perplexed, as Blaine smiled softly.

Then, without looking around, he kissed him.


End file.
